


waiting for something (hoping to be saved)

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Catholic, Gen, Kink Meme, M/M, One Shot, Overstimulation, Religion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini fills from the Daredevil Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Matt Meets the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Drunk Kid Catholic by Bright Eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I've seen a lot of fics where Matt is the Devil/a demon, but i would love to see a fic where Matt meets Lucifer himself. I would love if it was in a relatively mundane setting, perhaps during Confession, on the bench outside Church, or in his apartment, likewise i would love if Lucifer does not state who he is at first and it is with growing unease that Matt realises who he is talking to - how does a man of Matt's faith react to talking to the Devil.

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. It has been two days since my last confession."  
  
The words fall out of Matt's lips, comfortable, rote. He doesn't have to think about this, the ritual of unburdening himself, any more than he has to think of breathing or digestion. Wrapped up in the rite of confession, it takes him a moment to realize that the figure listening to him seems unconcerned with breathing in an entirely different sort of way. That is, it isn't breathing at all.   
  
It isn't dead. The sensations of death and dying are ordered and unforgettable. Death smells of flesh turning sour and metallic blood congealing on the street. Cardiac necrosis is swift, individual cells sputtering out into arrhythmia and stasis. Oxygen in the blood is used up. This beast has no use for oxygen or skin, blood or cardiac muscle. Yet it exists, as solid as Father Lantom on the other side of the lattice.  
  
"Who's there?" Matt asks. His voice does not waver.  
  
"The man without fear," whispers the figure at a pitch usually reserved for dog whistles. Matt winces with pain. "Such a good Catholic boy. In agony without making a sound." The voice pauses, briefly. "So good at swallowing your pain."  
  
The air in the confessional vibrates, and Matt loses his bearings. He could be anywhere, now. He tries to speak or scream, but nothing comes out.  
  
"This is my show, Matty. You'll speak when I'm done."  
  
Cold dread pools in Matt's stomach.   
  
"You're a talented man, Matt Murdock. It's not every day I meet someone so good at resisting me with such...temptation in their heart. But know this: I will win you one day. No matter how hard you fight. No matter how hard you try to do good things in the world. I will win."  
  
A sound like snapping fingers reorients Matt. He's still in the confessional; his entire body is covered in sweat.   
  
"For the sake of the game...go ahead and keep running," whispers the piercing voice. "I'll keep an eye on you...my devil of Hell's Kitchen."  
  
Then he is gone, leaving behind only the empty weight of air on the other side of the confessional.  
  
Matt runs out of the church as fast as his legs will carry him. When he gets home, he scours the sweat off of his body until his hands are hot and sore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Being submerged in water is the closest Matt can get to not sensing anything- except the feeling of Foggy's hands on his body

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" says Foggy, gently. He squeezes Matt's hand, warm and wet. Matt squeezes back, hard; the quiet squelching noise is one note in an overwhelming, unbearable evening cacophany.

Tonight he feels...everything.

Feet pattering across the floor in every room 500 square feet from his home. The apartment complexes on the block all settling into their foundations. Weak heartbeats stuttering through another night. The alien whirr of satellites overhead. Lonely sobs followed shortly after by the sounds and smells of a pizza delivery truck.

Matt tastes and smells the smog in the air and the salty hint of the polluted Atlantic. The curry being cooked three blocks away and the pheremones of the couple having sex two doors down are intruding upon his personal space like an unwelcome guest.

He knows the location of everybody in his building with very little reaching - Jerry is vacuuming upstairs and his cat is resting on his bed. Maria is cooking; Suzie is watching a rerun of friends. Derek is -

"Earth to Matt," says Foggy, tapping his arm. It brings him back to Earth for a moment. "Jeez, tonight must be really getting to you."

Matt wants to respond verbally, but his brain, having taken the route to go smaller instead of larger, has decided to focus on the sounds of Foggy's internal organs. He nods dumbly.

Foggy puts Matt's hand in the lukewarm bathtub water, and it shocks Matt enough to remember he had devised a plan to erase all the stimuli in the first place.

"I want to do this really badly, Foggy. It's killing me tonight." 

Foggy sighs. "Ok then. How long can you hold your breath underwater? Is that part of your power set or no?"

"I'm not Aquaman, Foggy. A minute, two minutes?"

"Which one?"

"Until you don't see bubbles coming up from the surface." 

"...Are you sure?"

Matt positions himself on his knees directly in front of the tub. He guides Foggy's hand to his hair. Foggy's breathing and heart rate speed up. He's both nervous and excited; he'll do well at this.

"I trust you to know when to pull me up. On three. One....two..."

And then time slows to a standstill as his face breaks the surface tension. He is submerged in silence; his only company is his own exhalation and Foggy's hands on his body. No more ambulances, alley cats, or air pollution. It's pure and giddy; la petit mort in the literal sense. 

When the lightheadedness starts to kick in, he is yanked back into the surface world. Foggy knows him down to how long he can survive underwater. He has good instincts.

Foggy hands him a towel, but wipes Matt's cheek with his hands anyway. Matt towels off his hair, and tosses the towel aside.

"Was it everything you thought it would be?"

The world is quieter. He can hear Foggy's words without hearing his vocal cords or hearing someone's phone call three blocks away.

"It was perfect," he says, stroking Foggy's cheek with his thumb. He presses a kiss onto his lips. "Exactly what I needed."


	3. Library Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We’re studying in the library and there are two people very obviously fucking in the stacks and we keep sharing embarrassed glances."

Matt and Foggy are studying contract law in the library at eleven pm on a Saturday when an unmistakable quiet moan emanates from the astronomy section of the library. Marci and her new boyfriend, Ted, are becoming intimate only several yards away. Foggy can't hear a single thing because, thankfully, they're trying to be discreet, but Matt has no such luck. His enhanced senses mean he is now going to have to pretend he can't hear a nearby couple having sex because Foggy really had his heart set on studying at the library.  
  
Foggy snaps a finger next to Matt's ear, jolting him out of listening to Marci's heavy breathing and heart rate.  
  
'Matt? Are you in there?"  
  
"Uh..yeah. Sorry, Foggy, what did you say again?"  
  
"How did you come up with the answer for number 7?"  
  
Matt flips through his pages loudly to try to tune out the sound of Marci removing her shirt. It doesn't work.  
  
"You can find number seven on page 341 of the book. Third paragraph down."  
  
GodDAMN it that moan from Ted is just...how do you even GET a guy to make that sound?  
  
Did Foggy ever make that sound when HE was with Marci? Oh, fuck-  
  
"Your ears are really pink right now, man. Do you have a fever or something or are you just that much into contract law that you're getting a little flustered?"  
  
"Ah-"  
  
Matt doesn't have to finish the sentence. Marci and Ted finally stop making the effort to be discreet as he lets out a long, loud moan. Foggy's heart rate goes up.  
  
"OH."  
  
"My hearing can be a little oversensitive," says Matt, his face in his hands. Understatement of the year, but it will do as an explanation.  
  
"So you heard them...this whole time?" says Foggy in a choked sort of way.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We should um. We should go. Anywhere else."  
  
Matt and Foggy pack their bags hastily, and leave the library in a rush. Thankfully, they leave before Marci and Ted have the chance to climax.


	4. Red and Other Problems (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Foggy is still kind of misunderstanding that Matt compensates for a lack of sight with supersenses,minsters thinking that he has some sight. 
> 
> So give me times it was clear that Matt is 100% blind such as simple things like asking what color something is or accidentally punching foggy in the face while drunk because he was gesturing dramatically.

"So why the red suit?" asks Foggy over beers one evening. "It's nice and all for symbolism but it doesn't really blend in like your black shirt did. Which is NOT a suggestion to go back to that outfit by the way."  
  
Matt takes a swig of his beer, and sets it down thoughtfully. "Actually, Melvin never told me what color it was going to be. I told him the shape and said he had free reign on the design. Figured he would do a good job."  
  
"So wait. You're saying you have all these weird powers and you can't magically tell what color something is?"  
  
"They're heightened senses, Foggy, not magic. The suit could be yellow for all I know." Matt frowned at the thought. "It doesn't have any yellow on it, right?"  
  
"Oh man, you know what? I lied before because I worried your feelings would get hurt. It's really yellow. Really, really yellow. Is that not what you were going for? Yikes..."  
  
Matt laughs. "As long as it scares bad guys away, I don't really care."


	5. Red and Other Problems (2)

They're at a dive bar on 43rd, crowded and smoky. There are better places to be; crowds overwhelm his ears and make the world feel like it's closing in at all angles, and smoke fills up his nostrils with its acrid sent, burning the hairs inside his nose. He's here because Foggy wanted a wingman again and, because he is a good friend, he came against his better judgment.  
  
'Hottie at ten o clock, Matt. Can you feel her coming over here? Is she looking?"  
  
"She has a boyfriend. Smells of his cologne."  
  
Foggy deflates inside him. "Dammit. . .you look relieved. Why do you look relieved?"  
  
"I'm not relieved. It's fine. There will be another one. We can wait as long as you want."  
  
"Matt Murdock says, with the enthusiasm of someone who is watching paint dry."  
  
"It's loud in here," says Matt, trying to not sound disdainful. "You know I'm always gonna be there for you if you need me, buddy, but I'm not sure why you still need me as your wingman after all these years. You're not shy anymore."  
  
"Because you're really good looking. You attract better looking women."  
  
"Aside from the fact that neither of those things really mean anything to me, I don't understand why you think that I'm so much more attractive than you. What does that mean?"  
  
"Oh," says Foggy, quiet realization dawning in his voice. "You really don't know, do you? Not even with your powers?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Not even when you touched my face?"  
  
Foggy's face had been soft, and he'd had a goatee back then, smooth like his hair and eyelashes. Square face, pointed chin, small features. Smelled like peppermint shampoo, heart beating fast -nervous.  
  
"I told you back then," says Matt. "Your face was nice. Even if it wasn't, you could catch a girl with your personality."  
  
"I. . .you know what? You're right. We don't need to be in this bar tonight if you're uncomfortable. Let's go home, buddy."  
  
"Are you sure? I'll stay."  
  
"Nah," he says, guiding Matt out the door. "I'm thinking about taking to online dating anyway. Try playing the field blind, since it works out so well for you."


End file.
